Ronin Warriors Revised
by SailorSun18
Summary: You think you know Ronin Warriors, huh? Well you'd be wrong! Besides Ully and Mia there was one other human that travel with the Warriors named Rika. What part does she play in the fight against Talpa? You'll have to wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1 "Shadow Land"**

A girl about 16 with red hair that was styled in what was known as a hime cut and green eyes walked down the street with a dark brown messenger bag over her shoulder while she played on her hand-held video game. She wore a red t-shirt, jeans, and tan sneakers. She didn't glance up when she heard people shrieking, but did look up when a young boy on a skateboard bumped into her and both she and the boy went down. "Ow!" the girl exclaimed rubbing her butt before picking up her game. Then she saw the young boy also on the ground near her. "You ok?" she asked leaning over to him.

"Y-yeah," he muttered before something licked the boy's cheek. Both glanced up to see a white tiger standing near them. The young boy was shocked while the girl just stared, stunned.

"Hey, you two ok?" came a male voice and standing next to the tiger was a boy about a year older than the girl. Both nodded dumbly surprised at seeing a white tiger and the boy calmly beside it. Then the two walked away leaving the girl and young boy behind.

Then things happened very fast. The sky grew dark on a nice bright day before people began to panic and began to push each other out of the way. The 16 year old girl from before had put away her game just before people began to shove each other and saw the young boy that had bumped into her get pushed around away from his parents. She rushed over and shielded him with her body. "Just hang on kid. I won't let you get hurt," the girl said.

"Thanks," the boy said looking up at her, "I'm Ully."

"I'm Rika," she said in reply. Soon the two were pushed into an alleyway. "I think we should go this way. Your parents might be on the other side," Rika said pointing down the alley.

"Mom! Dad!" Ully cried racing down the alley.

"Ully wait! You don't know who might be waiting over there!" Rika called giving chase of him. They both came out of the alleyway only to see the boy, now in what looked like red minor armor, from before and his tiger facing off against a strangely dressed warrior. "What in the world?" Rika asked.

The strangely dressed warrior seemed to be taunting the boy and his tiger. "Wonder's what's going on?" Ully asked.

"No clue," Rika answered, "But that's a Kusarigama in that one guys hands." The next thing either knew the strange warrior's Kusarigama was pointed at them and it seemed to be creating a fissure in the earth and it was headed right for them! "Oh boy!" Rika exclaimed in surprise while Ully just stared in shock.

"Watch out!" a female voice cried out. The next thing Ully or Rika knew a woman ridding a bike had knocked them out of the way. "Oh my! Are you all right?" she asked the two of them.

"I'm good," Rika said then looked down at Ully.

"Yeah, but…what about…" Both Rika and the woman saw Ully was still watching the fight. He seemed to be worried about the boy and his tiger. He had a right to worry because soon the boy's feet were caught in the armored warrior's weapon's chain and was slammed face first into the ground.

'That had to hurt…and bad,' Rika thought to herself.

"Aw! He's getting creamed!" Ully said.

Then the tiger moved forward looking like it was trying to protect the boy and the boy called it White Blaze and told it to back off. The fight continued onward until it looked like the guy in red armor was losing and then just when it looked like the red armor was going to be struck down someone blocked the strike and calmly said, "You were going to introduce us to your friend weren't you?" The boy in red glanced over to see a new boy beside him in dark blue armor much like his own. "I'm Rowen of the armor of Strata and this is my friend…head's up."

While the dark armored warrior looked confused another boy leapt into the scene this one wearing orange armor. "Hey, buddy. Saving all the fun for yourself? Call me Kento of Hardrock…justice, is my reward."

"Up here bucket-head!" came another male voice causing everyone to glance up to the roof of a building. This one wore light blue armor. "I'm Cye of the Torrent. Trust is my symbol." Then he leapt down towards the ground and that's when Rika, Ully, and the woman notice a final boy in green armor falling alongside the one called Cye.

"Whoa! Check out ugly," the boy said, "I'm Sage of the Halo. My power seeks…wisdom." With that both Sage and Cye landed on the ground near the dark warrior forming a sort of circle around him.

"Are they supposed to be like a Super Sentai team or something?" Rika questioned earning a look from the woman. "What? I like to watch those shows. It gives me something to do when I'm bored," Rika clarified.

"All five Ronin Warriors here?" the woman questioned as she looked back at the five boys.

"Ronin?" Ully questioned, "You really know who those guys are?"

"There is a legend that says when the earth is covered by a wicked dark shadow the Ronin Warriors will come to save it," the woman explained.

"Huh? How come I've never heard of this legend?" Rika questioned, "Damn. Must've been a lost legend or something like that. I thought I knew them all."

Soon the fight resumed with a lot of trash talk going down between both the Ronin and the dark warrior. But all too soon it looked like the dark armor guy was winning even though it was five to one. "Oh no," the woman murmured, "they're hearts and minds aren't united."

"Huh?" Ully and Rika questioned together.

"Listen to me!" the woman said cupping her hands over her mouth addressing the Ronin, "the Dynasty is not something you can defeat if you do not stand together and work as a team!" The Ronin all glanced at one another after her words.

"Nice pep talk," Rika said before she noticed that the dark warrior was looking at them. "Uh oh."

"This was a private matter," the warrior said, "But since you expressed an interest!" He whipped the chain part of his Kusarigama at the woman, Rika, and Ully tying them up in it. "Join us!" They were hauled towards the warrior as the Ronin looked on in shock. He then chuckled darkly. "The more the merrier as you would say."

"You're gonna getting a beating when I get out of this!" Rika said flailing with her legs trying to kick the dark warrior.

"Somebody help us," Ully begged.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Kento declared as he rushed at the warrior only to stop when the warrior turned showing off his hostages to him. Then he was hit away into a guardrail.

"Are you afraid I'll damage my trophies?" the warrior taunted as he wrapped a part of the chain around their necks and held them up high in the air.

"I'm choking!" Ully exclaimed.

"Stay…strong," Rika murmured to him as she too tried to keep breathing as the warrior made it harder and harder.

"Stop it!" the first boy shouted out and the warrior allowed his hostages feet to touch the ground. "Okay if you want a fight then we'll fight you," he stated, "and you can bet we'll defeat you." Then he did something neither Ully or Rika could believe. "Armor of Wildfire…Dao Jin!" he shouted out and a strange light engulfed him.

"Halo!"

"Strata!"

"Torrent!"

"Hardrock!"

In the next instant the light died and now all five of the boys stood in more serious armor along with weapons. "Whoa! Things just got serious. Hardrock has a Naginata, Torrent has a Jumonji Yari, Halo has a Nodachi, Strata has a Hankyu, and…Wildfire has twin katana's," Rika murmured to herself.

"So you are the true Ronin Warriors?" the dark warrior questioned.

"They are for real!" Ully said in awe.

"That is mystical armor," the woman said.

The one who called out Wildfire seemed to still be hurting from earlier as he grimaced in pain. "Looks like…um…" Rika had to pause to remember the boy's name, "Ryo of Wildfire is hurting."

The dark warrior laughed. "That armor won't be able to save you now. You are too weak," he taunted.

"Think again!" Ryo shouted as he leapt at the warrior with his swords poised to strike. He tried to knock the warrior's Kusarigama out of his hands, but couldn't and when he moved to strike again the warrior moved his hostages in front of him making them his shield and forcing Ryo to halt his attack for fear of hurting them.

In that instant the warrior knocked him away. "Ryo!" Cye called out in worry.

"You cruel devil! Let them go now!" Kento ordered.

"Cruel? I've only just begun," the warrior stated.

"Somebody get us down!" Ully exclaimed before they were lifted into the air.

"Now you'll see how cruel the Dynasty can really be!" the warrior exclaimed as he tossed his three hostages high into the air. Somehow he aimed right and they hit one of the giant TV screens that was in the face of one of the stores. To everyone's shock Ully, the woman, and Rika were sucked inside the TV appearing on the screen still trapped.

"I always wanted to be on TV, but not like this," Rika said as she struggled to try to free herself.

"Now you know what this means," Rowen said aiming an arrow at the dark warrior, "We have to go through him to get to them." He unleashed the arrow, but the warrior didn't move to dodge it; he just let it hit him. An instant later a jolt of pain raced through Rika's body and she could tell the other two felt it as well as all three cried out in pain. "What?!" Rowen exclaimed.

"Those three must have felt the arrow's shockwave," Sage concluded.

The warrior laughed again as he stalked towards the Ronin who adopted defensive stances. "You know how it is when you have an annoying itch? You just have to scratch it!" he exclaimed as he ran his blade across his chest sending another jolt of pain through the trio. Then he did it again in a different place, but the same effect happened again.

"Knock it off," Ryo ordered. Then he placed his swords back into their sheaths on his back. The other Ronin were shocked by what he had done.

"You're a fool boy!" the warrior exclaimed as he launched his chain at Ryo tying him up. Then he swung him around slamming him into buildings. Then he moved his chain to Ryo's neck and started to choke him. Then Ryo was tossed hard into the ground before the warrior slammed his foot into Ryo's back. "You wish to save them no matter how much you suffer," the warrior said as he slightly turned his back on Ryo, "Well it's too bad that you can't!"

"Don't give up!" Ully shouted.

"You can do it!" Rika shouted adding her voice.

Suddenly it seemed Ryo got his second wind as he stood up. "You shall watch while I…" The warrior paused and glanced back at Ryo who walked towards him. "What's that heat? Is this the power of the wildfire's armor?" the warrior questioned as Ryo drew his swords again.

But this time he combined the handle's together to make like a bo staff with blades on either end. Then he leapt up high into the air twirling his swords above his head before coming down on the warrior. The trio watched in awe as he called out, "Flare Up…Now!"

The ground shattered around the warrior who cried out in pain. "Dark Warlords I have failed you!" he shouted before tossing the Kusarigama high into the air before he vanished.

Ryo gazed in awe at the damage he had caused as did the four other Ronin. "Whoa! Ryo toasted him!" Kento said in happiness.

"Not bad buddy," Rowen said in congratulations.

"But what now?" Ryo asked not looking happy about something.

Just then the chains around the trio vanished and they vanished from the TV. All three shrieked as they were dropped out of the TV only to be caught by Ryo's tiger companion, Ully in the cat's mouth while Rika and the woman were on his back. "At least their all right," Sage said with a sigh.

"Yeah you really wailed on that freak," Cye spoke to Ryo.

"Yeah, barely," Ryo said trying to catch his breath.

Just then a new dark laugh rang out causing everyone to look around in confusion. "Now what?" Rika questioned looking pissed off.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ryo asked turning towards one of the buildings and the group saw a strange armored male standing there. In the guy's hands was the same Kusarigama that the first warrior had.

"I watched your battle carefully Ronin," the man said with a chuckle in his voice, "You barely won. You're all very weak. You'd be no match for the combined forces of Talpa."

"Yeah? And who are you?" Ryo challenged him.

"We…small boy…are the four Dark Warlords who serve the emperor Talpa. I am their leader Anubis, master of cruelty."

"I am Cale, Warlord of corruption," came another male's voice causing them to notice three more males with the first.

"I'm Sekhmet, Warlord of venom."

"I am Dais…Warlord of illusion," came the voice of the final male. Lightning flashed amongst the four of them making them seem even darker.

Then more lightning streaked across the sky as a strange face appeared floating in the sky that looked sort of like a hologram. "I am Talpa. I am the ruler of the Nether Realms. Now is the time my empire shall ascend," the face said and then the four Warlords were engulfed in light and ascended into the sky.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Ully questioned the woman as both he and Rika looked to her.

"It has begun. War against the Dynasty," Mia explained.

"War?" Rika questioned in shock not liking the sound of it.

To everyone's shock a dark looking castle appeared in the clouds. "I will reign over this world now and forever!" the voice of Talpa called out as the group below looked on unsure what to make of it.

Too be continued…

* * *

Next time on Ronin Warriors; Ully, Mia, and Rika are really introduced to the Ronin Warriors and White Blaze before the Warlord of Cruelty named Anubis attacks them. Then the ronin are scattered to the winds and it's up to Ully, Mia, Rika, and White Blaze to find them before it is too late. Next episode: "Glory of Anubis"

* * *

Below is some info about my OC Rika;

Name: Rika Yurika, (Last name, first name) Yurika, Rika

Name meaning: Yurika = beautiful lily, Rika = eternal ruler = beautiful lily eternal ruler

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Eyes: Green

Hair: Red

Hairstyle: Hime cut

Personality: Spunky, a little tomboy in her, easy going unless you anger her, free spirited, street wise, she can also be shy about telling a boy she likes them, not afraid to say what she feels

Family: Unknown, but does have a father who is a businessman. She has a mother and siblings, but it is unclear about them at this time.

Home: Lives next to a shrine in Japan

Occupation: Shrine maiden aka miko or priestess

Special ability: *Will be revealed later*

Description: Rika is always looking out for others; if she saw a kid younger then herself get hurt she would go over and try to help them out to the best of her ability. She really didn't really want to become a shrine maiden aka miko, but she did and she has put those skills to good use. She loves to hear legends and believed she knew all of them until introduced to the Ronin Warriors legend. Besides knowing legends she also knows her weapons, studying the texts about them when she is bored. When she first meets the Ronin she compares them to a Super Sentai team since she likes to watch those shows instead of the really girly shows that others like to watch. She realizes quickly that she, Ully, and Mia were vulnerable so every chance she could she would try to defend all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2 "Glory of Anubis"**

Last episode; a young boy named Ully, a teenaged girl named Rika, and a woman named Mia meet a boy named Ryo who is the Ronin Warrior of Wildfire and his white tiger White Blaze. Then a battle breaks out with a dark dressed warrior plus four more boys arrive on the scene to assist Ryo; Rowen of Strata, Kento of Hardrock, Cye of Torrent, and Sage of Halo. Ully, Rika, and Mia become hostages of the dark warrior, but Ryo manages to defeat him and free them. Just when everything looks fine for the time being four new males appear calling themselves the Dark Warlords of Talpa and a hologram of a strange face calling himself Talpa appears in the sky above the heroes saying that the world would belong to him.

* * *

Sage and Rowen stood guard outside of a convenience store gazing around at the empty street. "I never knew the Dynasty had such awesome power," Rowen spoke to the Ronin of Halo.

"You know what they say…the more awesome they are the harder they fall," was the calm reply.

The Strata warrior glanced back at Sage. "Aw, come on. What are we waiting around here for? We should be out there looking for them," he argued.

"Then what?" Sage questioned in return, "We should go rushing right into a battle?"

"An eye for an eye. That's all I want," Rowen replied.

Meanwhile White Blaze stood guard at the entrance to a subway platform while Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rika, Ully, and Mia sat in it. "The Dynasty's power is tremendous," Mia explained from where she sat with Ully next to her and Rika on the other side of him, "I'm afraid more than just the city is in jeopardy." She turned to Ully who looked scared. "Don't worry though," she said to him, "I'm sure you mom and dad are just fine Ully."

"Yeah, chin up," Rika told him draping her arm across his shoulder while he ate a bun.

"Do you think their worried about me Mia?" he questioned still sounding sad.

"You'll see them soon," came Ryo's voice, "trust me." Ully looked up and gave him a soft smile. "I've sworn to crush the Dynasty's master."

"What do you say I give you and hand and beat them back into the hole they crawled out of?" Kento added.

Ully seemed very taken back by their words and smiled more. "Um…my names Ully," he said.

"Nice to meet you Ully. You can call me Ryo," Ryo said in reply.

"And I'm Kento," Kento said after swallowing his bite of his hamburger, "Ever heard of the Ronin Warriors kid? Well that's us."

Ully glanced over at Cye. "Then you are…"

"My names Cye. Don't worry Ully. Everything will be okay," was the reply from the Ronin of Torrent.

"I'm Rika Yurika," Rika said making her presence known. The boys nodded her way as she looked back at Mia and Ully.

"And I was just going to say there is never a hero around when you need one," Mia said. She turned to Ully and Rika. "Well it looks like we have the Ronin Warriors as our own personal bodyguards."

"Sounds fun," Rika said as Rowen and Sage rejoined the group.

"Well? What's it look like topside?" Kento asked the duo.

"Ah, it's pretty desolate up there," Rowen replied.

"Well, it looks like we'll be camping out down here for a while guys," Sage added, "All right?"

"Oh joy," Rika murmured with sarcasm dripping in her voice, "Just what I always wanted to do. Sleep on a subway platform." This caused Ully to laugh a little making Rika smile glad to lighten the mood slightly.

After a while Mia and Rika watched as the military launched an attack against the Dynasty, but it was turned against them. Mia sighed making Rika glance at her. "Attacking the Dynasty like that is useless," she murmured.

Ryo gazed at her from around a pillar. "You seem to know a lot about the Dynasty. Who did you say you were?"

"Mia Koji. I'm an assistant at Shinchan University. I teach ancient legend and mythology," she answered, "Stuff our mothers thought would help us make it in the real world." Rika gave a soft chuckle at Mia's joke.

Suddenly White Blaze roared and came dashing down into the subway. Everyone glanced up in shock unsure what was going on. "White Blaze is it them?" Ryo asked the tiger. The tiger just growled and everyone moved into a defensive stance facing the entrance to the subway while Rika, Ully, and Mia kept behind the guys.

Ully clung tight to Mia as he looked on in terror. Rika could feel her legs tremble under her jeans unsure what was about to happen and remembering the fight from before. They all could hear the sounds of heavy footsteps getting closer to them. "At least we don't need to go looking for them," Kento murmured as Ryo's fist trembled just waiting to see what happened next.

The footsteps kept getting closer and closer to their location. Then suddenly the footsteps stopped. Followed by silence for a few moments before the ceiling above them was shattered creating a giant hole above them. "Who are you?" Ryo demanded. Mia shielded Ully from the falling rocks while Rika did her best to look unafraid.

The man didn't reply only laughed darkly eyeing the group. "Excellent. She is with them," the man said.

"Huh?" Rika questioned confused.

He then pulled up the chain of his Kusarigama up making the ground beneath them shatter aiming a chunk of the rock at Mia and Ully. "Ully!" Mia shouted as she shielded the boy from the debris.

"Really? Picking on those weaker? Coward!" Rika called out before trying to shield herself from the debris.

"Hey! Why attack them when you can have a real battle?" Ryo dared. He was ignored again as the male used the chain of his Kusarigama to shatter the ground around them more. Ully clung tight to Mia as both she and Rika tried to shield him.

"Okay everyone watch it," Sage called out, "Mia, Rika stay with Ully."

"We have to think about their safety first," Ryo stated and the others gave a shout of agreement.

"Form the circle!" Cye called out. All five of the Ronin then began to race around Mia, Ully, Rika, and White Blaze while the three humans looked on confused.

"What's the circle for?" Ully questioned.

"The circle…it protects us from all harm," Mia answered.

"That's…slightly…comforting," Rika said as the Ronin stopped running around them.

"Circle of Light! Dao Jin!" Ryo shouted. Suddenly the Ronin's main armor appeared forming a pentagram around Ully, Mia, Rika, and White Blaze then the Ronin leapt away to deal with their attacker. "Your name is Anubis isn't it?" Ryo questioned, "Well your tyranny ends today."

"Ronin Warriors! Do you really think you can protect them from me? I will dissolve your circle as soon as I defeat you. You've chosen a battle you can't possibly win!" Anubis said laughing darkly. "Prepare to meet…your…doom!" Anubis exclaimed as he launched his Kusarigama's chain at the Ronin. Ully and Rika watched with batted breath as the Ronin fought Anubis. After a while it seemed the Ronin weren't faring well as Anubis taunted them again. He then leapt up into the air before shouting, "Quake with Fear!" To everyone's shock he buried the chain half into the ground causing the ground to crack again, but this time a thousand or so chains appeared around the Ronin tying them up.

"They're gonna be killed! We gotta do something," Ully said glancing at Rika and Mia.

"But what?" Rika questioned unsure what to do.

"They're using their power to shield us," Mia said.

Ully turned back to look at the Ronin. "Hey Ryo! Dissolve the circle and fight! Put on the armor! Come on Ryo! Call the Ronin to arms!"

Ryo weakly glanced down at the three humans. "I…I don't think I can do it," he murmured which caused Anubis to laugh again.

Suddenly and out of nowhere a strange staff planted itself before Mia, Rika, and Ully clanging all the way. "What the? It's a Shakujo, but…who…" Rika began to question.

Suddenly a strange power began to be emitted from the Shakujo. The circle around them dissolved and the armor disappeared. "Mia…what happened?" Ully asked in confusion.

"The…the Ancient…he dissolved the circle," she said.

The other Ronin questioned about how the circle was broken surprised when their power returned. "Never mind that now. We have a battle to win," Ryo called out as he broke the chains holding him. The same bright light that engulfed them before reappeared as they donned their armor once again.

"Aw, good. I was hoping for a challenge," Anubis taunted.

"Demon! I will never allow you or your master to win!" Ryo shouted out.

"We'll see about that," Anubis said as their battle began anew. After a few missed blows Ryo and Anubis leapt up towards the roofs of some nearby buildings. It seemed Ryo was gearing up to end the fight but Anubis' attack hit him hard.

But Ryo fought through the pain. "Flare Up Now! Flare Up Now!" he shouted calling out his attack twice.

Both attacks injured both Ryo and his foe, but Ryo lost his second katana at the end of the duel of power. "You will pay for striking a blow against me boy," Anubis told him.

"Ryo!" Kento called as he and Cye soon appeared at Wildfire's side. "Are you okay?" Ryo was breathing heavy then seemed to faint. "Ryo!"

"Anubis we will have revenge for what you did," Rowen spoke as he and Sage appeared near their friends.

"Prepare yourself!" Sage called to which Anubis just scoffed.

"Young fools. Your zeal is admirable," Anubis said as lightning flashed above them.

Suddenly and out of nowhere a strange tornado appeared near the fight. "This wind! What's going…" Mia began to question.

"Up there! Look at that!" Ully called pointing towards the tornado.

"That is not normal for around here," Rika stated. The trio watched in shock as the five Ronin were scooped up into the tornado turning them around and around. Then five colored balls of light sped out over the land in different directions, one in each color of the Ronin's armor. "Oh man…"

"They're…they're gone! Ronin Warriors…come back! Please!" Ully called out as White Blaze roared.

Too be continued…

* * *

Next time on Ronin Warriors; Ully, Mia, Rika, and White Blaze head off to return Ryo's second katana to him at the volcano only to find that Anubis has beaten them there. Will he win on his own? Next episode: "Secret of Wildfire"


End file.
